The Time Between Us
by C.J.Jewel
Summary: Kara is about to take a big step between her and Lena relationship that is until Kara and Alex get into an accident. The sisters will face the most challenging events in there life. There will be alot of angst in this. But also alot of bonding between our favourite couples. This is my first fanfic and dont forget to R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is CJ. This is my first fanfic and i thought i would do a small fanfic based on Supergirl. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I have dyslexia which can sometimes stuff me around when it comes to things like this. I dont own anything apart from the story. Hope you enjoy the story. And please if you could review. It will help me understand where this story is at for the readers thank you.**

"Kara! Oi you good?" Alex ask over the head speaker that is supplied from the DEO.

"Yeah, it's just rainbows and fairies here! Ugh My head hurts, why do wacko aliens got to think their better than me Al" grumbles Kara as she stands up from the burnt ground. Dusting of her shaking knees and struggles out a watery cough. She looks around the scenery and talks to the DEO agent in charge about locking up the rogue alien. Then continued the conversation between her and Alex.

"Kara I could be a sarcastic sister here and be mean but ill just say that they love the attention you give them"

"Actually I'm now imagining what you would of said. And It isn't nice!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get your alien butt back to base. You have a Birthday to celebrate and a certain question to ask."

"I know. I'm on my way now. See you in a bit."

"See you soon"

After that Kara took off. The wind in her face always seemed to calm her. But as she expected, a certain flight was not going to calm her down tonight. Just breathe everything will be alright. Everything is going to be fine. As kara got closer to the DEO headquarters she started to notice that her powers were lacking. The speed she was going at originally was just a bit to slow for her present speed that she is currently at. It must be the start of a blowout. Damit!

When Kara landed she was greeted by her stern looking sister.

"You go on a field trip or something? You tend to be faster the 10 minutes."

Kara scratches the back of her ear "Yeah, ummm about that. I think…. No I know. I kinda have blown a fuse with that last fight. And I think I just used up the last of it to." Backing away slowly kara turns to get ready for the night. Unfortunately Alex had already expected her to run and grab kara by the arm and retrieved the standard issued combat knife from her thigh and held the tip to Kara's index finger and gently stabbed it with the point. Unsurprisingly to the both of them, blood slowly appeared once the blade was removed.

"Na ua you aren't going anywhere until we get this check out. You could have been infected or something other then blown a 'fuse'" Alex says sternly while using quotations marks when say 'fuse'.

"Alex please. Tonights the big night and you were invited. How bout we do all that science stuff tomorrow. Please Al. You know how important tonight is going to be. Please, pretty please with a cherry on top."

And with that Kara pops out the puppy eyes that don't tend to work on anyone other than Winn.

"God damit! Fine. But not for you. Lena is going to be expecting you tonight and Maggie is expecting me as well. But after the party we are coming straight back here you here me. Lena can wait for tomorrow night to spend time with you. Mind you, that if she accepts. Any way…..I can't have my little sister getting hurt cause she hates doctors."

"Deal. And you guys aren't doctors. Doctors give patients a lollipop once the have finished examining the patient. You guys are scientists who love to wear goggles and a face mask just for the fun of it. And dissect species other than your own. Its simple, you and your what you call it, are just plain out evil" Kara exaggerated with passion.

"First off. There my co-workers and secondly doctors give lollipops to those who are younger than 10 and you have to go to the doctors to get the bloody lollipop in the first place."

"Still maybe encourage them to be nicer. And then maybe you will have a regular client hmmm"

"Shove it. Go get ready Birthday girl. We have to leave in 20."

"Oki-doki"

"….HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KARA! Happy birthday to you"

"Thanks guys. It means a lot to me really" Kara explains while leaning against Lena.

Everyone cheered as the night went on. Winn, James, Lena, Maggie and Alex where all huddled around a pub table while Kara went over to the performance stage unnoticed by the others, excluding Alex who already new of her sister plan.

"Alrighty folks. We have another performer here today. She is, as you can imagine quite nervous. So lets give a warm welcome to Kara Danvers everyone."

As Kara walk on to the stage her anxiety hit the 'get the F outta there mode'. But she continued on. To everyone cheering her on, she was okay, but inside she was slowly dying. Cause by the end of the night she will have either have Lena for the rest of her life or have lost the one girl she has ever truly loved.

With one final deep breath to steady the nerves. She walked up to the mic and spotted Lena starring at her with a curious face while mouthing 'what are you doing.' Kara chose to ignore her and continue on with her plan.

"Umm hi. I'm Kara. I am going to sing a little song that I have dedicated to the woman of my dreams Lena Luthor. I…. umm… I guess here goes nothing. Love you Lena."

 **Look at me here I am**

 **Standing on this balcony**

 **And when I cry**

 **Your always there**

 **Holding me tight**

 **Like I might die tonight**

 **You're the one I see**

 **In my imaginary dreams**

 **Say its alright**

 **Saying its alright**

 **Holding me tight**

 **Say its alright**

 **Saying its alright**

As the song neared to the end Kara slowly approached Lena and was sing directly in front of lena as she cried.

 **Cause ill be holding you tonight**

 **Holding you tight**

Kara bent to one knee while Alex gave her a navy blue box.

"Lena Luthor. Many word can never describe the love I feel for you. How I cherish you. Adore you, respect you. Want you. I don't think I could see a day that I don't want to wake up without your beautiful green eyes staring back at me. I love you to much to not have you in my life. Without you in it I would be a shell. You Lena Luthor make me full. You make my heart beat that extra beat every time I see you. I love you Lena. Will you do me the honour in being my wife? Will you marry me?"

Everyone in the bar froze upon Kara's proposal. Alex was next to Kara with a tear in her eyes while holding Maggie. Kara heard Alex whisper something along the line of 'if you pull a stunt like that you would be in the good book for the week.' While Lena had tears cascading down her pale face adoring a big smile.

"YES. A thousand times yes.

Kara lunged at Lena pulling her in to a hug and kissing her passionately.

"God I love you" Kara whispers.

"The feelings mutual" Lena whispers back kissing her on the neck.

"Okay love birds. As much as this scene it beautiful. Your still in a public place" Maggie says.

Buy the end of the night everyone was exhausted. Winn was nearly asleep. James had already left. While the rest where outside making plans to head home.

"Ill take Winn home. I know you have to head back to the DEO" Maggie offered while Kara pretends to ignore that Alex had to get back to the DEO as was promised before hand. While Alex thank Maggie with a kiss before turning her attention to Kara.

"Hang on love bird. Remember the promise you made. You are to come back to base and get a check up. And I'm not have a no for answer. Sorry Lena."

Lena turns to Kara "What happened? Are you alright? Is she Alright?" Lena turns to Alex on the last question.

"I am fineee!"

"If by fine you mean being powerless is okay, then yeah she is a ray of sunshine." Alex says with every intention of sarcasm.

"What happened?"

"Just a rogue alien gone crazy. Kinda had a blow out. I should be fine with in the next couple of days. But miss bossy here believes I need to be checked up on by 'doctors'."

"You do. I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"I am on Alex's side for this one Kar. Sorry sweetie but you need to go with Alex. Tomorrow we can spend the day doing what ever you want, promise." Lena leans in and give Kara a chaste kiss on the lips. "Ill see you tomorrow."

Alex and Kara split ways from there significant other and head to Alex's black commodore 2015 edition.

"You good to drive? You did have a couple of drinks tonight."

"Yeah I'm good. I couldn't drink to much cause I knew I had to go back to the DEO for your check up. So I'm good." Alex replies

They both hop in the front and turn on to the main highway. The DEO base is a couple of kilometres out so it will be a while. Kara turns on the radio and to their surprise and utter most joy Tubthumping starts to play. And both girls don't hold back.

 **I get knocked down, but I get up again**

 **You are never gonna keep me down**

 **I get knocked down, but I get up again**

 **You are never gonna keep me down**

 **I get knocked down, but I get up again**

 **You are never gonna keep me down**

 **I get knocked down, but I get up again**

 **You are never gonna keep me down**

 **He drinks a Whiskey drink, he drinks a Vodka drink**

 **He drinks a Lager drink, he drinks a Cider drink**

 **He sings the songs that remind him of the good times**

 **He sings the songs that remind him of the best times**

 **(Oh Danny Boy, Danny Boy, Danny Boy)**

Several things happen in an instance.

Alex turns to the right at the intersection that gets them on to the road to the DEO.

 **I get knocked down, but I get up again**

She nor Kara see the truck that's doesn't seem to slow down.

 **You are never gonna keep me down**

The light turns green.

 **I get knocked down, but I get up again**

Alex turns on to the intersection.

 **You are never gonna keep me down**

Kara's the first to see the trucks lights.

 **I get knocked down, but I get up again**

Kara screams out Alex's name but its to late.

 **You are never gonna keep me down**

The truck hits directly into the passenger side of the car causing it to flip multiple times before it rolls to a stop. The road is silent apart from the a certain black commodores radio.

 **I get knocked down, but I get up again**

 **You are never gonna keep me down.**

 **Hey guys its me again. the First song is just me rambling about something. Second son is Tubthumping- Chambawamba. Again hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be out shortly**

 **CJ outta here ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys CJ again. Anywho. Here is the new Chapter. Sorry it took so long. I don't get the opportunity to have WI-FI 24/7. Nor do i own a laptop. I actually use my cheap AF phone ahaha. I know thats not really a reason but thats why there tends to be alot of spelling mistakes. That and i also have dyslexia. So sorry for any mishap xx enjoy the chapter. Oha and I actually thought to involve you guys and ask if you have anything to add to this plot. And/ or any storys or ideas that you would like me to type up. Just leave a review thanks again for reading. Makes my day when i get a review xx**

Smoke. It's the first thing that hits her full force. The second, is the pain. So intense. Everywhere pain is felt in her body. Then the memories. Kara's blow out. The party. Tubthumping booming outta the speakers and then nothing. But it wasn't nothing. There was a truck. It hit us. Us. Kara!

Turning her head slightly to the left she noticed with panic that Kara's body wasn't in the seat. Smoke had felled the car leaving it barely visible inside. The windows inside the car had been smashed in along with Kara's door leaving traces of shattered glass everywhere including in Alex's arms. And the only traces of light where coming from the fire out in the cars bonnet.

"Kara…(cough). Kara!" Alex began to panic even more. Kara, if she'd gotten out, would have been able to hear her. She would have responded . She wouldn't have left her there.

Beep. Beep.

Alex's phone goes off. Reaching to the side with her right arm Alex pulls out her phone from her pant pocket. But not without noticing her thigh having been slashed deeply across it bleeding heavily.

"Shit"

Looking at her phone she noticed that it was Maggie who had texted her.

 **Hey Al, where u at. I'm starting to get worried. Please contact me. Ive already called Hank. -Maggs**

Deciding to ignore the text, Alex payed her attention to her unresponsive sister.

"Kara. Please answer me. Kara?"

Moving her hands through the smoke to see if she could at least feel that Kara was next to her and alright only to come short and feel an empty seat. More than once that day has panic hit. Only this time she had a very bad feeling.

"KARA….. KARA please god let her be okay."

I've got to get out of here she could have wonder of trying to get help. Slowly opening the door without doing herself any more damage. Alex removed her seatbelt with ease and hopped out of the wrecked car subconsciously shutting the door. Walking of just a bit she yelled out Kara's name.

Turning around toward the car wreckage she noticed the truck was on its side with what looks like an abandoned drivers seat.

"Fucken pig. KARA! Kara"

Alex walked over to the car that was full of black smoke and burning flames on the bonnet near the drivers side of the car.

All of the sudden a cold breeze drifted by giving Alex the shivers and allowed the smoke to clear up for a second. That's when she saw it. Just a glimpse, but that's all she need before sprinting towards the car screaming out Kara's name felled with anguish. When the smoke had cleared due to the gust of wind, Alex saw a hand on the bonnet. A bloody hand.

"Kara!"

Running to the side of the car came a image that would haunt her for the rest of her years. Kara who only minutes ago was sitting in the car seat beside her singing Tubthumping, who was laughing, who was celebrating her birthday, who was breathing lay against the bonnet. Half her body in the car while the other half was thrown through the window and laying on the burning hot bonnet, bloody spewing everywhere.

"Oh my god. Noooo…..no no no no no. Please god no. Kara can you hear me. Sweaty please. TALK TO ME!"

Not getting a response and knowing she needs to get Kara away from the car Alex hopped on to the bonnet only burning her hand in the process. Lifted Kara off of the sharp glass of the window and pulled her of the car and land on the grass flat on her back with a limp Kara on top.

Checking her pulse Alex felt a slow but strong pulse and tried getting Kara awake. Succeeding in the end as Kara slowly flutterd her eyes.

"Al-Alex. What..hapn..ugh" scrunching her eyes in pain kara withheld a scream as pain feeled her hole body. While Alex held her tightly with tears rolling down her face and on to Kara

"Shh Kara sweaty we were in a car accident. And you got hurt pretty badly" Alex said slowly while now inspecting Kara's critical ?ep=542369ndition. Kara had her hole abdominal section torn up badly from the glass with a big shard still inside her chest most likely puncturing her lung along with several burn marks that covered her arms and stomach. Alex knew the was internal bleeding and she knew that she couldn't do anything about that either.

"God damit. Arr yo hu..hurt" Kara croaked while coughing up blood, Kara laughed internally at the fact that she had just asked her sister if she was okay while coughing up bloody.

"You have got to be kidding me. Did you just really say that while choking on your blood." Alex was freaking out inside. And the only thing she can do is apply pressure to Kara's wounds and keep her talking.

"Well….its..to late. I-I can't un sa-say it….can ..i?

"Gosh no. I don't think I will let that one down ever."

"Al..Alex. Am I going to…. Die?"

Alex face fell instantly

"No. No I wont let you leave me. You hear. You can't leave me." Alex began to cry again hold Kara in a hug.

"Darn.. I tho-ught I could.. get rid of …you"

"You cant get rid of me that easily Kara Danvers" Alex said with sadness in her voice

"I know, where like twins attached at the hip. Mind you I would get a saw and chop us in half if you and Maggie ever got up to funny business. Huh" Kara says with a teasing manner trying to calm Alex down and giving her a hug.

Kara knew she didn't have long. Breathing was becoming a major problem and she felt numb. She couldn't feel Alex near her. Holding her. She didn't want to say goodbye. That hurt to much.

"Al. I-I love you. Please don-"

"Kara don't you dare. Don't you say good bye. You'll be fine. Just hang in there. Please? Just save your strength okay."

"Alex please….I'm sorry but you a-and I both no I wont make it. I just need ….you to know that I love you. When I first arrived…. I… came from being on a lonely planet…. with only having parents, to having …. parental figures and a sister. Not some foster sister but a sister …who I love. Who was there for me …..when…. I had no one. Every-time I fight some alien…. they always say my kriptonite… is green and mean. But its not. You Alex, are my Kriptonite. My sister. And I love you." Breathing was becoming harder with her vision slowly blurring out.

" I love you to Kara."

"Can you promise me when you see Lena. Tell her that I loved her. Tell her that she needs to move on. Or ill haunt her. I love you Al"

"Please just please don't leave me. Please. I need you. The world needs you."

"They... have…. you" Kara breathed out no longer breathing in.

Alex's heart pulled and turned and then plunged all with in that moment.

"No… hey.. Kara. Wake up. Kara, KARAA PLEASE STAY WITH ME! NO. No. No don't leave me here. I need my sister. I NEED MY SISTER! You here me Kar I need you. Don't leave me. Please. Don't leave. I love you.

Starting CPR Alex didn't see the lights in the background after 20 minutes until she felt the strong arms of J'ohn pick her up and pull her away kicking and screaming so the Medical staff of DEO work on putting Kara in the van.

"NOOO. She needs me. I cant leave her. Put me down. She was gonna come back. She is gonna come back."

Gentle grabbing Alex's face in his hands and trying to calm her down J'ohn pulls her in to a hug.

"Shh It'll be alright. Alex look at me. Kara is in the best hands possible. She needs you to be strong now."

"She cant leave me"

"She won't, she's strong. Stronger then we think and I no for a fact that she will be fighting like hell to get back to Lena. To you."

 **Hoped you enjoy. What do you guys think will Kara make it. Im actually still think on wether or not to kill her off. Haha makes you guys more anxious ha. Have a good day lovelies.**


End file.
